A familiarwhat?
by Severus'forbiddenlove
Summary: Another drabble with The Hidden, continues the budding relation between the bat of the dungeon and head on the lions. This time loss will not tear them apart, who has he lost before this? That will be answered after this story. So stay tuned my friends.


**A/N: Awe damn, didnt wait for you guys...oh well...more "drabbles", HA! Ehm, excuse the behavior...here is the third installment of my short series...enjoy.**

 **~S~**

 **A Familiar...what?**

A knock on hard wood, firewhiskey, a burning fire, and a disastrously drunk Potions master.

His head snaps toward the sound, he mouths the word enter but strange as it is, his voice has seem to abandon him. With a frustrated sigh he stumbles up onto two legs; not four like earlier when trying to chase prongs around in a game of tag or be bitten, he makes it to the door, barely. He wrenched the door open but not on purpose; you see, when one has too much alcohol it tends to make gravity a bit...unreasonable. He falls on bis arse staring at the one witch who will _never_ let him live this moment down, he huffs like a child whild crossing his arms, never attempting to remove himself from the floor.

"Get up, you are not a child Severus." She scolds.

"Make me." He huffs again and looks into her eyes, "It is halloween, don't you have some poor student to direct to the hospital wing. Leave me alone."

The last part is whispered but none-the-less she catches it, anger blazes in her eyes as she grabs a fist full of the front his robes and hauls him to bis feet.

"Now you listen here lad," He recoils-or tries to-as her anger flares even more. "It's been too darn long for a wee lad like ya self to be wallon in misery."

Oh. Her accent is deep. And inticing...and...oh no.

His hands found her cheeks before he could stop himself, he lips nearing hers, his heart beating within his ears and all he can hear is the soft ooh when their lips meet. To him its bliss, snarky meets sassy, boring meets fire; a fire of desire to be billiant, cunning, whitful at times and downright scary at other times. He opens his eyes to meet a painful expression upon her face, before he can even move, she speaks.

"It has been a long time Severus, a really _long_ time since I have been with someone. I..."

He pries himself from her grasp and with a suddenly clear head he clears his throat.

"Right. I over stepped my boundries. It will not happen again headmistress, for this I am sorry."

"No wait-"

He cut her off, "Goodnight." And promptly shut his door in the astonished witches' face.

"Severus..." She whispers to herself, "what have I done."

* * *

Severus was in a most foul mood ever since that night, since the night he had shown a part of him he has not seen since _her._ And to be told what? What exactly had she told him? He could not remember after waking with a hangover that could take out a Hungarian Horn-tail, no potion could cure it so he was left to take his anger out on his students and simply ignore all staff, including Mineeva. He grumbled most of the time and other times he was silent, save now, when Mineeva cornered him just after dinner one night.

"What is the meaning of this Severus? Does this not bother a little?" The Scottish woman nearly roared like a lion.

He sighs and stops; knowing this conversation is inevitable, he presses two cold fingers to his temple to alleviate a brewing headache.

"I would rather not talk about this now headmistress, I have papers to grade and cauldrons to watch over."

She grabbed his upper arm as he tried to leave, try as he might he could not get free, though he might not have wanted to either honestly. Being close to her brought back that night, he bit his tongue to not snap at her. He soon realises they were in her office but had not stopped, she is leading him up a spiral staircase that leads to...oh dear Merlin. Sweet, sweet bloody freakin Merlin! He is cursing as she nearly throws him into _her_ private chambers, the headmistress'-no-Minerva's chambers.

"Sit." Not a statement but a command.

He knows better than to anger an already angry Scottish woman, specially this one, if he wishes to keep his dignity and perhaps his balls in place. The scowl says it all. He sighs and leans back, waiting for it...but it does not come.

Tears soon roll down the aged womans face as she collapses to her knees; very painfully mind you-he can do nothing more than drop to the floor beside her, his heart and face an open book.

"Why?" She finally chokes out.

Realisation dawns on him, this is familiar somehow, somewhere, but knows not when or how.

"It is familiar," She looks up at him as he thumbs away the tears that sparkle like diamonds amongst the fires' glow, "I cannot say who or how but if you wish to endure, then burrow into this wasteland of frozen tundra that is left of me. Minerva?"

Her name but a spoken question upon his lips, is she willing to forego her innate instincts to follow him into the unknown?

* * *

That night they spoke of nothing and everything, of life and death, of happiness and sadness. He was feeling younger and by far looking younger to boot, Minerva-or his 'Minnie'-did not have an age to him, she is a friend, a dear friend.

Morning came with loss, news of Narcissa's death did not reach Severus first but Minerva's. How to tell him. It seemed that when they were good again, something always got in the way and Severus would retreat from her, not this time though.

"Severus?"

Her voice echoes softly within the empty classroom, she pokes her head in to find him almost nose to parchment; literally. He senses her but does not look up, he wants to finish then maybe, just maybe he could arrange a special dinner for him and Minnie. To him, their relationship is awkward. Not the normal kind where he lavished her in gifts or took her for dates, no their relationship consisted of random bump-ins and even more awkward conversation; both horrid at 'relationships' period.

"Severus?"

He loves when she speaks his given name and hides a smirk at making her repeat it once more,

"Yes." He drawls.

He can see instantly that something is wrong, her hair is coming out of its perfect little bun and her eyes...gods they say it all. He faulters but for only a second, then he is letting her hair down and is running fingers through the soft strands. She leans toward him; the first _real_ intimate contact between them, and he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"What is it Minnie?" He sounds desperate.

"I...I don't want to..." She is holding an envelope, he deftly snatches it before she can take it away. "Please, please Severus don't hide this time.".

He is confused until he reads the letter; which drops from his lax fingers, as he stares into nothing. He liked Narcissa, not well enough to call more than friend, but Draco, Draco was along and at such a young age. He looks at Minerva; a woman who he has always respected, tears fresh upon her cheeks. He thimbs them away and pulls her close, his robes nearly swallowing her. The soft rumbling of his voice, the vibration within his chest as she speaks, he knows she is his as he is hers.

"I am going no where this time."

 **A/N: ooh...tell me what you think. What do think will happen next? Till next time.**

 **Vale**

 **~S~**


End file.
